Tales of the pokegod's: quest for the yellow shard
by Ekkuesuteria
Summary: This is the tales of Roland, a demimon who was a son of Arceus. With his new found powers, he must find the Yellow shard to stop heatran from attacking.
1. Chapter 1

**How this story works**

Hey guys, its Ekkuesuteria. If you don't know who I am yet, you'll figure it out once you find FANMAD or Dinosaur Hearts.

The Pokegods

The Pokegods are beings that made the planet of Unoven come to be. Unoven is a planet in which parent's obtain special permission to carry their children, in which they are born as Demimon. There are 3 Pokegod's that were never meant to have these children. Those are named Arceus, Shaymin, and Darkrai. Up until 2018, the pact was maintained. But, Arceus then broke the 5000 year pact by allowing a mortal to carry the most powerful Demimon in existence. Shaymin and Darkrai also broke the pact after Arceus Did. Soon, the next 7 Pokegod's decided that they would move to a new area in Unoven, a region called "Fiarare" and had kids born there. These gods were Cresselia, Mewtwo, Mew, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Lugia, Groudon, and Kyogre. As they reached Fiarare, new pokemon were being discovered at every turn. At that point, they had to form new gods. 5 new gods were formed because of this. These gods were Kyurem, Zekrom, reshiram, Keldeo, and genesect. With the 15 Pokegods at hand, Arceus Laid down a mission for the Demimon. They had to find the sacred Yellow shard that could stop an evil pokemon that was turned down from the gods: heatran. Arceus claimed his son as the mission began, but that's isn't for awhile now. That is how the legend of the Pokegod's began.


	2. the other chapter 1

**The official first chapter**

Before I begin, I apologize for the short chapter 1. I was hoping it wouldn't be as short as it was, so I had to get off my home computer. So, without further ado, here is the official first chapter!

I woke up during the middle of math. My eyes were really wet and my vision went blurry. The teacher called on me, but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. It was involuntarily unsatisfying. She pointed at the board, but I couldn't make out any of the numbers. I thought really hard… my vision doesn't normally get this blurry.

"45?" I said, without thinking.

The rest of the students started laughing, but I couldn't hear them so I just sat back down. My best friend, Thalia grace, asked me a question, but I couldn't hear anything she was saying.

Let me start over. Hey, my name is Roland. I am 16, shiny white hair, and I carry my 3DS where ever I am. My best friend is Thalia grace, she used to go to a place called "camp half blood" but it was taken down when Percy Jackson went missing. They also figured out that Zeus wasn't her father. Instead, she was a daughter of shaymin. A Pokémon. I couldn't believe her when she told me, I mean; Pokémon is just a video game. It couldn't be real. But, she then started to grow gracidea flowers in her bedroom. So I believe her. The poke god's are real, I believe. I have another best friend, too. His name is Garrick. Garrick used to be in a wheel chair, but now he roams around while slumping onto one side.

Back to what happened the day I found out, I ran off to my room directly after math (it WAS my sixth period, I am aloud to do that at boarding school) and fell asleep. 3 hours later, I woke up with Garrick and Thalia in my face about some sort of history project.

"Come on, Rol, we got to study. You don't want to fail this assignment, bro, its worth, like, 59% of our grade!" Garrick started, shaking me.

"Yeah, and we both know you're the smart one." Thalia said.

"Fine, fine, but before we begin that, Thalia, tell me again how you got banned from Artemis's troop?" I asked.

"Alright, fine. Oh My Darkrai, you're annoying. After Artemis found out I was a daughter of shaymin she banned me from the group, then flew to the moon and disappeared with the rest of the girls. I then saw Cresselia fly across and brighten the moon. And I knew then that the Pokegods are more powerful than the Greek gods."

"Alright, I'm up. Don't kill me." I said.

"oh, yeah, the math teacher wants to see you." Garrick told me.

"Is it about the wrong answer I got today?" I asked.

Garrick paused for a minute, like something was bothering him more than the math teacher.

"Uh, yeah." He finally said.

I nodded them off and went to check on what ms. Mordish wanted. I ran down the hall and had to go through the gym, but some of the bullies blocked my path.

"Hey, I need to go through here, if you don't mind." I said to them.

"We've been waiting for you, Roland Eplof." They all said simultaneously.

I freaked out as they all started transforming into giant rocks. No, not giant rocks. Geodude's. And big ones at that.

They all started rolling towards me and I jumped out of the way. _What the hell is going on here?_ I thought as they were hurdling rocks at me. I jumped out of the way as fast as I could. But they were too fast, one of their rocks hit my leg and I landed on the floor. As they walked towards me, I tried to figure out a way to beat them, and wondering what they even were. I flip kicked them right as they were above me, and landed perfectly on my feet. Thalia and Garrick managed to arrive just in time to see me do something incredibly weird. All at once, there was a giant flash of light and I couldn't see anything at all. I could hear the faintest sounds of Thalia and Garrick… Ok, Just Garrick… Shriek in the background of it all. As the light fainted, the weird Geodude's things were gone and Thalia and Garrick were staring at me. All I was staring at was where Garrick's pant's once were, which were now replaced by Blue and Black legs and two really quick feet.

"Garrick… what exactly are you?" I asked him.

"I am a Pokeman sent by the Camp to discover new demimon. I am part Lucario, Part Human. There are others like me, like Ms. Mordish for example. She's part Rapidash. But that's not what I'm worried about. If what I just saw is true, you're in great danger." Garrick said.

"We need to get him to Camp Poke-Blood, stat." Thalia said.

"Pokeman? Demimon? Poke-Blood?" I said, confused.

I waited for an answer. All they were doing, though, was looking at my head. I grew impatient and looked at my own head. At a faint glance, I saw what made them weirded out. I figured out Mom wasn't my only parent. I saw the Azure Flute.

I was a son of the great and Powerful Arceus.


	3. Mewtwo Explains 9 11

**Chapter 2: Mewtwo explains 9/11**

I was still as shocked as everyone else was. I was best friends with a shaymin daughter, and a half-lucario, but I was still the son of the greatest Pokémon ever, the one that shaped this world.

I sat there, not being able to move. I just sat in that same spot as Garrick and Thalia were telling me everything.

"Ok, so there are others like us out there? And they are all at a camp looked over by Mewtwo?" I asked.

"Yeah, but not like you or Thalia. You two are the only ones we know of right now. She thought her dad was Zeus, and because camp Poke-blood and Half-blood are so close, everyone else got confused too." Garrick replied.

"So, where exactly is 'poke-blood'?" I asked.

"I was meant to show you to it when you found out you were one of them."

"This is not pleasant. I hope you like extreme speed."

"Extreme speed? You mean, the move, right?"

"Hold on to your plates."

"But, what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

Before I could finish, Garrick pulled me onto his back and we took off. Luckily, we were walking outside, so nothing was broken. When we got to long island (and we were literally starting all the way from Edgewood, Washington. It was a pretty damn long journey that took about 5 minutes) we noticed Mordish and Thalia waiting there for us.

"Mewtwo would like to see you now." Mordish said to me as I was getting off Garrick's back.

"Mewtwo? You mean like… The Mewtwo? The one from Cerulean cave?" I responded.

"What other Mewtwo is there?" Thalia said arrogantly.

"Thanks for the motivation boost."

"He wants to tell you about what had happened today 11 years ago." Mordish said.

I silently walked towards the giant cabin in which I had heard Mewtwo yelling. 5 minutes later, as I was standing in front of the giant cabin, thousands of Deerling ran out. These were normal deerling, so I was confused.

"WHERE IS ROLAND TEMPLOF?" Mewtwo screamed.

I didn't want to keep him waiting, so I ran inside.

"Roland, do you know what happened on this day 11 years ago?" Mewtwo asked.

I didn't want to anger him anymore, so I sat down and nodded.

Mewtwo turned around in his chair, showing his purple face and a coffee cup floating around his face, and he started talking.

"11 years ago, on this day, you remember what happened? Or should I say, what the public told you? Innocent mortals can't even explain things right if they aren't Pokeologist…" Mewtwo stated.

"They said two planes took down the Twin Towers." I replied.

"That is your case. However, what had really happened had nothing to do with planes. You see, 11 years ago the twin towers were undergoing an experiment to recreate a study-able version of the goddess, Mew. Unfortunately, during the middle of the experiment, thousand's of moon creatures came to earth to take it over. Filthy vermin. All of the Pokegod's were trying to stop them. All except for me. I didn't exist at the time. This went on for days, but non-pokeologist, the only people who can't see the everyday Pokémon lurking around them, didn't notice anything. By this time, your dad, Arceus, had lost most of his power and the rest of the Pokegod's could not deal with the masses of them. The Pokeologist noticed this, and morphed the DNA of Mew to create me, the only Pokegod to have been created by Half Mortal's. Half Mortal's have Poke-Eyes, so that's why they can see Pokémon. I took to the skies and sent all of the restless imbeciles back to the moon. That's what really happened. Due to my efforts, I was sent to command this camp. They said I was the only Pokegod worthy of it..." Mewtwo said with his voice long and droning.

"So, how do these things relate to the twin towers falling?" I asked.

"Clefairy metronome'd a fire blast, setting the twin towers on fire. Simple trick, really. Any fire-type could do it."

"Oh."

"Roland, the reason I'm telling you this is because it's bound to happen again. Not the twin tower's, though, unless you find the Yellow Shard, it could be the end of the world."

I sat there, shocked. I could not believe what my ears had heard just now. I thanked Mewtwo for everything and went back to the Arceus Cabin I was shown earlier by Thalia on my way back to the Giant Cabin.

All of my hope was lost.


End file.
